


as sweet as you can make it

by akashikisaragi



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, because i needed a sourin coffee shop thing, this ship is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashikisaragi/pseuds/akashikisaragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke can't stand the heat, and so he looks for something to drink. Chancing along a nice, if a little deserted cafe named Matsuoka's, Sousuke finds an adorable worker who might just be able to satisfy his craving for something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as sweet as you can make it

Sousuke hated summer.

  
How could anyone like it? The sweltering heat made fabric stick to skin, the smell of sweat in the air was revolting, and there were more people out on the streets to soak up the sun. Sousuke preferred winter, where the streets were empty and he could be left to think his own thoughts in peace.

  
After pulling his shirt away from his sticky skin for what seemed like the tenth time, Sousuke gave up. He needed a cold drink, and he needed it now. Looking over the sea of people in front of him, he saw a small sign hanging on a side street.

  
 **Matsuoka's**.

  
Sousuke shoved his hands even deeper into his pockets and pushed through the crowd with a smile on his face. People gladly moved out of the way for the tall, charming young man with an obviously muscular build. Sousuke didn't mean to sound like he was bragging, but he knew for a fact that the young group of girls standing to his left were squealing excitedly on seeing his built body through his ripped tank top.

  
As he reached the door of Matsuoka's, Sousuke smelled a wonderful wave of coffee, vanilla and chocolate. Entering with the chime of a bell, he looked around. The cafe was deserted - all of the chairs and tables were vacant, and it was silent, save for the clinking of glasses in the back.

  
"Hi there! Can I help you?"

  
Sousuke spun around to see a short, pretty girl standing behind the counter. Her hair and eyes were a warm, pleasant shade of red, and long, thick eyelashes accentuated her friendly gaze. She wore a yellow apron with a blue shark motif, her hair up in a ponytail. Sousuke smiled back. He liked sharks.

  
"Yeah, uh," Sousuke began. "It's sort of hot outside. Right?"

  
The girl laughed. "Yeah, no kidding, it's really hot! People don't really visit here during the summer, seeing as we mainly sell coffee and tea."

  
"You don't have anything cold, besides water?"

  
The girl thought for a moment, and then snapped her fingers. "I can't really make anything other than hot drinks. But, my big brother can. He's the manager here."

  
"You're the manager's sister?"

  
She nodded and smiled brightly, ponytail bouncing. "I'm Gou Matsuoka. I'll call my brother out for you."

  
"Much appreciated." Sousuke responded, turning to look around the cafe again, but Gou was already hollering, "Rin! Rin! There's a guy out here!"

  
"What does he want?"

  
Sousuke's train of thought stopped immediately. The voice was deep, but not too deep, and it had a soothing quality, just like the feeling of winter air on his skin. He slowly turned, and hoped that he wouldn't be disappointed with what he saw.

  
This...guy, Gou's brother - Rin Matsuoka - his hair was the exact same shade as his sister's, but for some reason, Rin made it look dangerous, inviting, yet warm. He wore his hair slightly long with layers of different lengths. Sousuke noted that his hair was long enough to be pulled into a short ponytail. Rin's skin was pale and unblemished, a fact which was displayed by the tank top he wore. His teeth were slightly sharp, and Sousuke imagined that whoever had the honour of kissing him would get their lips cut.

  
"Well? What do you want?" Rin demanded.

  
Sousuke shook his head a little. "Sorry. You're just sort of cute."

  
 _Damn, did I just out myself in a cafe?_

  
Gou jumped up and down, her ponytail catching her brother in the face twice. "Rin! Isn't he good-looking, too? And he looks so interested in you! Plus, his _forearms_!"

  
Rin choked a little and then scowled. "G-Gou, what does he want?"

  
Sousuke had been floundering for about two minutes, waving his arms around as he mumbled things like " _I like girls, girls are great_ -"

  
Gou sighed. "Rin, don't be so short with him. Business is slow, so you should talk, and he looks like just your type. You've been throwing yourself into work a lot lately! Take a break. He said he wanted something cold, so could you make him a smoothie?"

  
Rin inhaled deeply. This was just what he needed. His sister had just outed him in front of a good-looking stranger with beautiful aquamarine eyes and a slow, lazy smile. And it didn't hurt that this guy had amazing muscled shoulders, anyway. Rin offered a silent prayer to whoever designed that guy's ripped tank top.

  
"If it's no trouble." The guy had regained his calm composure, and straightened up a little with an almost imperceptible wink at Rin. "Oh, and...as sweet as you can make it."

  
Rin gasped, and promptly turned it into a cough. "Sure. I'll make you my signature smoothie. Don't blame me if you cry with joy after drinking it."

  
Sousuke scoffed. "It's on."

  
Gou retreated to the back while Rin called out for some help. Another boy came out, with bright red hair and amber eyes. He kept on hugging Rin while handing him fruit, and Rin looked annoyed but secretly pleased with the attention. He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately while muttering, "Sea otter, huh?"

  
Sousuke was sitting at one of the tables, waiting patiently for his drink. Even inside, it was boiling hot. The guy that had been helping Rin sat next to Sousuke, patting his arm muscles and asking him how long it took to get them. Gou laughed and discreetly took pictures of Sousuke's sculpted back.

  
Rin looked amazing making his drink. The muscles in his back strained and worked constantly as he reached for jars on shelves, pumped the spyrup into a cup and added vanilla. He tucked his hair behind his ear every few seconds and Sousuke just wished that he would tie his hair up into a little ponytail.

  
Another boy joined Sousuke, and together the two boys poked his arms and excitedly asked "senpai" questions. The cute one on the left was called Nitori, he learned, and the annoying one on the right, dubbed "sea-otter" by Rin was called Momotarou.

  
A drink was slammed down onto the table in front of Sousuke. Nitori and Momotarou ran and left Rin standing there, his eyes connected with Sousuke's. Sousuke raised a leg and kicked out the chair opposite him, silently inviting Rin to sit. Rin joined him with a sigh, his elbow on the table, chin balanced on his hand as Sousuke took the first sip of his drink.

  
Vanilla lightly caressed his tastebuds. The fragrant flavour of strawberry and banana flowed through his veins, and Sousuke hadn't even noticed that his smile was a mile wide as the sweetest feeling spread throughout his entire being.

  
Rin did, though.

  
"Do you like it?"

  
Sousuke had already finished half of the smoothie, and he nodded. "It's wonderful. You can make some excellent smoothies, Rin. That's an amazing thing."

  
"Shut up!" Rin grumbled. "I'm just...glad that you liked it, I guess."

  
Sousuke couldn't handle the blush on Rin's cheeks. It was way too adorable, and it even matched with his hair. Rin's face continued heating up, and Sousuke decided to help him out.

  
"So, how much?"

  
"Huh?"

  
"For the drink." Sousuke replied, amused.

  
"Oh! Um. Nothing." Rin muttered. "You're so stupid it would be a crime to charge you."

  
"Don't be like that, Rin," Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "I need to give you something in return. When's your next break?"

  
"Anytime. I'm the manager," Rin explained.

  
Sousuke just grinned. "Okay, good. Let's go to the movies. My treat."

  
"Right now?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been following the sourin tag for so long just looking for fanfics of this pairing! I think they're adorable. Definitely a new otp, and Sousuke's protectiveness over Rin just WOWOWNADAPFNAOFS  
> i can't believe we're on season two HOW LONG I HAVE WAITED
> 
> my tumblr is nekomajousai, so talk to me on there if you want! But be warned...right now, my blog is all haikyuu and free!


End file.
